


The one with Cris and Leo making each other laugh (at Ballon d'or)

by skywalkerluke



Series: Loving You [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Man as Carriers, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Leo and Cris are friend, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with Cris and Leo after Ballon d'or 2014, with respective lovers, children and stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with Cris and Leo making each other laugh (at Ballon d'or)

**Author's Note:**

> There's one original character: Alexandre, who's Cris son. He carried him. Just after I wrote it all, I saw there was a time lapse between my last Cris/James story and this one. I'll upload it as soon as I can. To explain: Alba's Cris and Gareth's daughter, Gareth carried her. I only made her younger. In this AU, Mpreg is normal.   
> I am very sorry for this lase, but I'll fix it as soon as I can.

-C'mon Leo, it wasn't so bad - James laughed, bouncing a sleepy Alba in his arms, laughing at Cris and Leo's snickering.  
-I laughed, little James. We're supposed to be enemies, not to say polite things and laugh at each other jokes.  
-You should take a course about how to be an ice man with Gareth there - Cristiano pointed towards the bed in the master bedroom, where Gareth was asleep with Cristianinho and baby Alexandre, who was just 2 months old.   
-It's difficult to be cold towards a friend - Leo pouted, making Cristiano laugh, and disturb an half-asleep Thiago Messi, who was dozzing against his collar bone.  
-Don't pout, Lionel, Neymar isn't awake to feel sorry for you.   
Neymar was sleeping in the couch, Davi in his chest.   
They were all laughing around in the big hotel room Cristiano and his husbands were given. The Messi family was in another suite across the hall from them, Manuel Neuer and Thomas Müller further down the hall.   
-Imagine the shock if a picture of this got to the media. Half the world would go crazy - Leo said, making grabby hands at Alba, James finally giving up in making the 7 month old girl fall asleep.   
-Go to uncle Leo, princess. - James said, curling up against Cristiano in the couch.   
The Colombian boy was tired, with 4 young children to take care of in an airplane, he didn't get any sleep, letting Cristiano have a little time of rest. He flushed at the whispered praise Cristiano gave him, for winning the Puskás Award.   
Leo put Alba against his chest, his legs falling beyond the arm of the tiny couch he was sitting on, whispering on Spanish to the girl an old lullaby, and when she didn't cave, he started whispering randomly, smiling at Cris, who had Thiago all tucked up under his chin, and James in his shoulder, both fast asleep.  
-Yes, little Alba, Uncle Leo is better than your papá, remember this. He can't make you fall asleep, can he? Yeah, baby girl, because he's too tired, yes. Maybe he'll listen to Uncle Leo, the wise, and Antonella, his best friend when we say: let at least one of then come with us. Nobody will see. But no, your silly papá has to tire himself so much he can't even kiss your mamá without falling asleep. And your mummy in the bedroom? Is asleep since the Ballon d'or ended.   
-She's asleep, Leo. Thanks - Cris whispered.   
-No big deal. Thiago used to be the same this age. Now he usually just falls asleep between Ney and I.   
-How's it going? You and him?   
-Great. He'll start to show in no time, 'cause he's so thin... Antonella and him get on really well, but she's thinking about moving on. Having somebody real in her life.   
Neymar spoke softly from his spot on the couch, moving his fingers through his son's hair.   
-You should ask her, Leo. We've talked 'bout that. Cristiano, put some sense in his mind.   
-If you love her, and so does Ney, ask her. Bond to her.   
-I'll talk to her tomorrow.   
Ney smiled, blowing Leo a kiss and falling back asleep.   
-I'll make Dani call her if you don't. You know Dani will never leave you alone if you don't call Antonella. - Cristiano said.   
-Where is she, by the way? - Leo asked  
-Fabio. - Was all Cristiano said  
-Oh God. - Leo laughed.   
-Exactly. - Cristiano grinned at the south american. - Let's just move some mattresses and crash here. Don't want you to disturb Antonella.   
-It's a good idea. I'll do it, I only have one tiny person in my chest.   
-Put her on James' arms. He'll hold her even half asleep. Don't ask me how.   
Leo carefully tucked her in the Colombian's arms, laughing when he brought her to his chest, almost purring.   
He put on two queen size mattresses on the floor. They came from the beds in the two other bedrooms of the Bale Rodriguez dos Santos Aveiro family suite.   
He picked up Davi, and woke Ney softly, so he could plop down in the mattresses, and cuddle Davi. Cris nuzzled James' neck, making him wake up and lay down next to Neymar. Leo curled in Ney's back, watching Cris put Thiago between himself and James, curling around his godson. Not that anyone except them knew.   
-Pack - Leo whispered  
-Pack - Cristiano whispered back.


End file.
